Perfectly Unsymmetrical
by AmbyProdigy
Summary: What is this? A new girl in class has a somewhat love interest for Death The Kid, but refuses for him to figure out. Will Maka try to help shy Crona win over Kid? Or will Kid progress to fall in love with Crona by him-self. Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**please excuse me for this 'beginner' fan-fiction. I can't tell yet if I'll do a good job or not = w =.**

Sitting in Dr. Stein's class room, The whole Soul Eater 'gang' sit in their desks. Listening to Stein ramble on about the dissection of a rare species of frog. He stops for a moment.

Death The Kid or for short Kid, look's up from the sheet of paper he was taking notes on. Seeing Sid whispering something to Stein. Then seeing Sid making a wave motion to the door, he then spots Marie. But with another person with her, a Small girl, with strange pinkish hair. Seeing the asymmetrical figure, he looks away in disgust.

Stopping the lesson, Stein make's a small announcement. "Well, It looks like a new student will be joining us." He points his hand to Crona. "This is Crona, please treat her with respect & kindliness." He nods to Crona, telling her she can place her-self right beside Kid.

Kid, glancing at Crona from the corner of his eye, he could see by the mere-shaking of her body, that she was quite nervous. He looks up, hearing Stein give him a command to; after class show Crona around the Academy. Replying with a Sure, he returns his attention to the sheet of paper.

**After Stein's session / class.**

After everyone left to lunch. Kid turns to Crona. "Come, There is allot of ground to cover, I want to get this over with quick & smoothly." He muttered, stepping out of the class, with Crona following behind him.

Crona, who was so far keeping her-self mute. Watched Kid carefully. For some reason, he looked familiar somehow. Trying to keep up with him, she grabs onto the back of his shirt. "Oh, I'm sorry." She whispered, quickly letting go & regaining her balance.

Kid stared at her for a moment. "No, it's okay, just please refrain from keeping touching distance from me." He said blandly. He then went along with the tour of the Academy, this time, going a bit slower than last time.


	2. Chapter 2

After the whole tour of the school, it was about time to head home. "Sorry that took so long to do, it is a big Academy after all. . ." Kid explained. He takes a look at his pocket watch [how classy.] only to see it was 10' till 4. "Hmm, well since the tour is over. . .Shall we proceed to Dr. Stein's class to retrieve our stuff?"

Crona, still a bit un-easy to Kid, nod's her head. This place was huge, her only fear here was maybe getting lost & never being found. She closes her eye's at the thought. Hearing some people at the end of the hall, she opens her eyes, only to see a puzzled Kid staring at her. "Oh, umm . . . sorry." Looking down, with a light pink blush on her cheeks.

Kid starts to walk back to Dr. Stein's class, with a blushing Crona following behind him. _"What a strange girl."_ Was all that he was thinking at the moment. Arriving to Dr. Stein's class, he walks to his desk & grabs his bag. Looking down at Crona, he says "Hey, Didn't you bring anything with you today?" He asks calmly, now knowing how sensitive she was.

Crona, a frown on her face, she looks to Kid. "No. . .I-I Didn't bring anything." She replies softly. She also didn't want to tell him that she had no-where to stay either. . .it's not like he would care. Watching him step down from his desk [I'm using that they showed us where they sat in Dr. Stein's class BTW] she jumps when he comes face-to-face with her. "I'm sorry. . .Was I suppose to bring something?"

A smile on his face, he puts a hand on her shoulder [; u ;] "No. . .It's okay for a new comer not to know. . .Don't worry about it." Standing there awkwardly for a moment, he steps back & heads out of Dr. Steins class. Looking back, he see's Crona wasn't following. Poking his head back into the Class he whispers to Crona. "Aren't you coming? I know all about you Crona, don't worry. You can stay at my house for the time being." He says with a blank expression on his face.

Another blush appearing on her cheeks she whispers "So, I was worrying for nothing then." She says smiling at him. Starting to warm up to the young Shinigami, she pulls on his shirt softly. "Thank you. . .for being so nice to me." She says while looking at the ground.

Kid, looking at Crona, he turns away, not wanting to show the small blush on his cheeks as well. "Umm. . .No problem, it's just a direct order from my father. ." Trying to not let her know, that he was actually taking pity on her. Thinking for a moment, he clear his throat. "Well. . .We should get going." Taking Crona's hand, he starts walking her to His house.

**Thanks for the support on my story, it's greatly appreciated. I'm surprised I've actually had some good ideas for the story ; u ; But all seems well. . .for the moment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ I have a feeling . . . I should make every chapter a bit bigger ; D ;'' It's just a feeling in my gut. What do you think? ****I'll try but I have 'writers block' sometimes people. .**

**~ During the summer, I'm nocturnal. . .so I'm most likely to submit my story's during. . .maybe around 2 or 3 in the morning . _ . YEAH ~ sorry.**

When arriving to Death Manor [I'm just going to call it that] Kid calls for Liz & Patty. "Trust me, they'll be more helpful than me." He says, walking to the twins; telling them about Crona's 'situation'.

Liz, looking over Kid's shoulder, she squeals when she see's Crona. "Aww, she's so cute." Running up to Crona giving her a hug. Not knowing how afraid Crona was at the moment, she didn't intend to let go.

Crona, smothering from Liz's hug. She makes a soft whimper sound, trying to wiggle out. "Can. . .You please let me go?" She says finally.

Letting go of Crona. Liz look's at the strange hair style of Crona. "Did you dye your hair or is it natural?" & before Crona could answer, she question's her some more. "How old are you?" "Why are you so skinny?" "Do you like Kid as a friend or more?" "Where did you come from?"

Patty listening to her sister shout's out. "DO YOU LIKE GIRAFFES?"

Crona, feeling dizzy with all the talking and shouting, she squeaks. "I. . .I can't deal with this. . ." She runs to Kid, hiding behind him & hiding.

Surprised with Crona's reaction with the twins, he stares them down. "Look, we don't need our guest to feel unconformable." He whistles down the 3 butlers that work in Death Manor. "Crona, meet Claude, Buck & Shiro. . .They're the servants in the Manor." He turns to the triplet's & tells them to take Crona up to her bedroom & help her with anything she needs.

The Triplet's nod. Claude take's Crona by the hand & leads her up-stairs to her bedroom, with Buck & Shiro following behind closely.

Kid looks to Liz & Patty. "No messing with her anymore, she's had a busy day." He points up stairs for them to also retire to their rooms. Starting up-stairs, he spots Buck casually walking down the stairs. "What is it?"

Buck whispers something in Kid's ear. He looks at his young master for a moment while Kid thinks for a moment.

A thinking look on Kid's face, he responds. "Fine, take her up a sandwich & a glass of milk, which should hold her until morning." Walking up the stairs, he peeks into Crona's room. Seeing Claude & Shiro tending to Crona's needs. "Seems to be doing well." He whispers. Now starting to his own room.

**Oh freak. Thank you Brayden for reminding me to post this. I actually finished this last night & was too lazy to post it e3e ~ I'm a turtle when it's summer time. . .3.**

**I'm sorry for adding 3 more characters that aren't EVEN IN THIS ANIME ~ but my friend said. . .it would 'jazz' things up. How? I have no idea & Don't ask me how I got the names = w =.**


	4. Chapter 4

**{{cough}} . . .Okay ~ Ima make thing's longer this time ;D but. . .I'm only half awake right now, so WAIT FOR ME {{desperately types to please}}.**

**ILOVEALLYOUMINIPEOPLE ; u ; **

Waking up around 9:00 in the morning, Crona look's around the room. In her perspective, the room was quite elegant [ohm, look at me using all these smart-words.] Wiggling from under the covers, she dressed into her regular clothing [um, regular clothing? Maybe just a shirt &. . .BLEG. I'll explain it.] Peeking out her bedroom door, she spots Kid also walking out of his room. She quietly follows him down stairs & into the kitchen. She couldn't believe how big this place was. . .

Buck, appearing out of nowhere, touches Crona's shoulder. "May I help you with anything Miss?" Without waiting for Crona's answer, she swoops her up in his arms [o3o] & set's her down on one of the chairs in the dining room. Claude & Shiro making breakfast in the kitchen [where else? Derp. .]

Crona, blushing ever so slightly from Buck's quick movement. She looks at the table, it was very well made & the service here was lovely. Looking to the other side of the table she saw Kid & now joining them Liz & Patty. She then wondered how much Kid knew about her. But brushing away the though, she jumped when Claude came beside her & asked what she wanted to drink. "Just Water . . . Is fine." She whispered. She couldn't tell which one was which with the Triplets.

Liz, taking Crona's train of though. She asks "So, Crona. How was your first night at Death Manor?" Her chin on the palm of her hand.

Snapping back into reality. She mumbles "It was . . . Actually very nice, I want to thank all of you for such a wonderful stay . . . But I'm wondering how long I'll be staying here." Just a curious train of though. She just hoped she wasn't a bother to them, seeing how much cleaning this huge place would need & only 3 butlers on the job.

Claude, Buck & Shiro then bring out the food, before Liz could answer Crona. "What we'll be having today for Break-Fast, in request of Patty, will be." He removes the cover from Crona's plate. "Giraffe Shaped Pancakes, with the side of scrambled eggs & a sausage link." Buck & Shiro remove the covers from Liz & Patty's plate's as-well.

Crona, a small giggle coming from her, thanks Claude. But then notices, Kid didn't have anything to eat. "Kid, aren't you going to eat something?" She questions him.

Kid, looking up from a sheet of paper he was holding. "No, I have some business to attend to today, so I thought it would be a good idea to refrain from eating Breakfast today, so it doesn't slow me down." Taking a small sip from his cup of water. He stands from his chair & begins to walk out of the dining room.

Liz, call's out. "It's not such a good idea to skip a meal, you should know that since you're a powerful Shinigami now." She says with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. Seeing Kid walk out of the room & hearing the door slam shut. "Jeez, He's never been the one to take a joke." She smile's un-easily when she hears Patty laugh loudly.

Crona, shrugging off Kid. "He won't know what he's missing." She whispers. Taking a bite of the pancakes.

**~ After everyone finished Breaky. **

Crona, walking back up-stairs from a long talk with Liz about allot of stuff. Pauses when she sees Shiro. "Oh . . . Hi, I'm not really sure which one you are, but . . . Thanks for the Break-Fast." After a awkward bit of silence between the two, she tries to get into her room, only to be blocked by the other two butlers. A frown on her face she tries to push them away, but they were like rocks.

Claude, looking down at the thin girl, pushes her back. "We know about your past . . . We have been ordered to watch you 24/7. . .Just in case." With Buck & Shiro nodding along with Claude.

Crona, a questioning look on her face, she back's away uncomfortably. "I don't know what you mean. . .But I have a feeling it's not such a good thing." She knew her Mother made her do many things she regrets, but nothing that really involved Lord Death or Death's Family . . . Or did it? She absolutely had no idea what to think.

Claude & Buck put up Crona by the arms, with Shiro behind them. In unison they say "We only need to ask a few questions." They walk to the other way of the Manor [it's a huge place . . .] & walk into a room that only they could open. Walking into the room, they set Crona in a regular chair, but something didn't feel right in the atmosphere.

Crona, trying to stay calm. Carefully watches the triplets. Every movement made her curious. Crossing her arms, she didn't want to show fear near these guys, to her, they just didn't seem human in anyway.

Claude, walking to Crona, lift's her chin up, a devious smile on his face. "Don't worry, no harm will come to you . . . This is just an order from Lord Death, we have no need to kill a friend of Death's Son." He turns to Shiro, who hit's on more of the lights.

With none of the other knowing about this, it made Crona a bit un-easy. But holding her ground just fine, she takes a deep breath.

**What will happen to Crona? PHHTT ~ I don't know = c = I need to think alittle more on this. {{orders my dog to make my a sammich}}**

**I want to thank all the great people who have supported me on my sloppy story ~ I'LL MAKE YOU PROUD {{hold up fist in protest}} * 3 ***


	5. Chapter 5

**~ OHHH, a twist :'D Lolol, not really = c =. It's just some questions they gunna ask. But thanks for actually staying with me on this.**

**~ I'll . . . maybe. _ . Answer some of the reviews since you people are so nice 8U {{get's to story}}**

**~ & for you people who are wondering "WHERES THE EFFIN' ROMANCE?" It tis will be here very soon {{whispers to self.}}**

Crona, going to go along with this little game they seemed to put together, she sits in the chair they put her in. "Just. . .Question's right?" Her voice staring to turn shaky. In fact, the only reason why she was scared at the moment was only because she didn't know much about them, only one day in the Manor. What do you expect? A whole report on who the hell these people are. She looked up at the ceiling; it looked to be quite dense. Probably sound proof. She though in her head.

Claude, watching Crona nodded. "Yes, just questions." He then walks around Crona in a circle. "Say calm, no harm will be done." Buck & Shiro whispering to each other, both get out a note pad. Also giving Claude a thumbs-up.

Crona was suspicious of all the people in the Death Manor, but these three really sparked her. The only thing going through her mind right now is what are they going to ask?

Claude, watching Crona, finally begins the questions. "Is it true that your mother's name was, Medusa Gorgon?" [Yes, that's Medusa's full name.]

Crona, feeling a chill go up her spine, nods her head. _"I knew they were going to ask about my mother." _She said in her mind. Shuffling in her seat, she watched the other two take down notes. . .

Claude, seeing Crona show some nervous body-language. He smiles. "Right, how old are you...Crona?"

Crona, looking down at her lap, she whispers "I'm 14 now…My birthday was 9 days ago." She felt cold & scared…The atmosphere was bitter. Looking up all she saw was Claude.

Raising his hand, he slaps her on the face. "I only asked…For your age, there is no need for an details." Looking to Buck & Shiro he stares at them, until they look away & look to the paper once again.

Crona gulps, trying to hold back the tears. Wishing for someone to at least notice she wasn't present. "I'm sorry." She whispers, her hair blocking her face. After a moment of complete silence she builds up the nerve & kicks him in the . . .'place'. She jumps hearing the slam of the Manor's door.

Buck and Shiro say in Unison "Master is home." They both go over to Claude & open up the door, leaving the door open for Crona.

Kid, coming back home from his 'business'. He glances around, everything clean & symmetrical. Nothing too out of the ordinary, except for just Buck & Shiro on top of the stairs, with Claude to be no-where in sight. "Where is Claude?"

Buck, looking to Kid. "He's on a trip to get those painting you ordered us to get."

Kid, just now remembering about that nods. "Good job." Thinking, he then asks. "How was Crona? Not to nervous I hope." He says walking into the Kitchen.

Magically appearing into the Kitchen behind Kid. They say in Unison "Nope, everything was fine today, nothing to worry about Master." Their Black hair & Clothing perfectly arranged to be symmetrical.

Kid, standing still…wonders. "Is that so?"

Crona, walking out of the room, he holds her face to where Claude thrashed at her. Walking down stairs, she see's Buck, Shiro & Kid talking. _"I hate this place just as much as I did at Mothers. . ." _She mutters under her breath. Walking into the Kitchen, she sees Shiro & Buck watch her. Taking her hand off her face, she stares at Kid. "May I stay somewhere else? I don't like it here, the atmosphere here is just too…bitter for my liking." Trying to make an excuse since she could feel the two out of three triplets's watching.

Looking at Crona for a moment. Kid lift's an eye-brow. "What happened to you? Did you fall or…something?" He questioned. Moving closer to Crona, he sighs. "Please excuse us. Shiro, Buck, I need to talk with Crona in private."

Buck & Shiro bow & leave the room, walking back up the stairs & begin in there chores/duties

Kid, frowns. "Okay, who did this to you?" He knew something like this would probably happen, Claude always did have a anger that he couldn't control. "Was it Claude? I'm so very sorry Crona, I promise I'll make this up to you." Trying to be nice in every way he takes both her hands.

Crona, blushing to see how much Kid really did care. "Y-Yes, Claude just kind of…Lost it." She whispered. When Kid takes her hand's she looks down, trying to hide her blush, knowing her face was now probably red. "No, it's…it was my fault."

Kid, smiling when she looks down he pats her head. "No, I'll think of something to help with this…incident of poor quality workers." He shakes her hand & backs away. "You can stay with me for the rest of the day, if you want." A calm voice now coming from him.

Crona, laughing softly whispers. "Sure, I'll just be a little puppy today, following my owner." Making a little 'woof' noise, she blushes & does a puppy face to him. She was actually falling for this Shinigami, it was hard to see it for her-self, but now…it just seemed so clear, when he was around, she felt protected & secure.

**~ UP TILL' FOUR DOING THIS STORY? I THINK YESS 8U {{tired}} **

**~ OMZ, I FOUND THE CUTEST PICTURE TODAY, ILURVIT.**

~ I NEED IDEAS PEOPLE {{message me if you believe you have a good one!}} & I'm so sorry I'm nocturnal ; n ;


	6. Chapter 6

**{{Face palm}} OKAY, OKAY ~ Lolol, It seems there will be 'delays' in this story . . . I have some. .business to attend to with my cousin . _ . {{Screams in German}} But I'll try to update as much as I can.**

**~ UND, I think I know what I can do with this chapter :'D So, I'm not a complete idiotic mess! It may be shorter though. {{Glee waves}}**

Staying right beside Kid for the whole day, it made her happy. She could at least trust some people in this Manor. Looking at some of the pictures on the wall in Kid's living room, she turned to him, hearing him starting to talk.

Kid, sitting beside Liz on the couch calls Crona over. "What do you girl think of maybe, going somewhere for the week?" What he originally planned was just more work to attend with, but now knowing he couldn't leave Crona, he believed maybe going away for a week would be healthy for them.

Crona, looking to Liz & Kid wondered for a second, where was Patty? "Oh, I-It sounds fun, but…What about school?" Glancing around carefully she whispered "Where is Patty?"

Liz scoffs. "She's off with some of her other friends, leaving her older sister behind." She crawls over to the nearest corner & sits in her 'depression way'.

Crona smiles. "Oh, alright…" Sitting on the arm of the couch she then asks again. "But like I said…What about school? We can't just miss a week."

Kid watches Liz. "Um…I just asked my Dad for a week off." Turning back to Crona, he adds. "And Soul, Maka, Black Star & Tsubaki are also joining us, for you to just get use to being with us." He says nudging her, a grin on his face.

Crona, smiles small. "Sure…Not a problem, it's probably the best for me…" Standing up she wonders. "So, when are we going on this little trip of yours?" A blush on her cheeks as she walks around the couch.

Kid shrugs. "Actually, were going tomorrow, I have the plans settled out & all is good at the moment." He says before pulling on Crona's shirt. "I suggest you go pack, Liz can help you if you want her." Thinking for a moment he sighs "Wait a minute . . . Do you even have a swim-suit?"

Crona with a confused look on her face looks at Kid face-to-face. "Do I need one? If I do . . . Sorry, No…I haven't even owned one." Twiddling her thumbs.

Kid raises an eye-brow. "No worry, Liz will let you borrow one of hers. Isn't that right Liz?"

Liz stands up quickly. "OF COURSE! COME'ON CRONA! WE HAVE SOME WORK AHEAD OF US!" She yells. Quickly running over to poor Crona & scooping her up, putting her on her shoulder, running into Liz's bedroom.

Kid was amazed to see how Liz carried Crona. "Hmm…How interesting." Laying back on the couch, prepared and everything. Pulling out a book, he reads, trying to ignore the screams of Liz & Crona as they try on swim-suits.

Liz, opening her closet, she pulls out various types of swim-suits. "I think you'll look ADORABLE in a two piece!" She says, dragging Crona into the bathroom, also carrying 3 two piece swim-suits.

Crona struggles to get away from this psycho. "No, No! I-I changed my mind! I DON'T NEED TO SWIM. I'M FINE WITH STAYING DRY!" She yells. Running out of energy, she decides to just…go along with Liz. Putting one of the swim-suits on, it actually didn't seem all that bad. The top was ruffled & it was pink, with the bottom's that had 8 lines on it…picked carefully. After trying on the other two, she decided to just stick with the first one. At the moment, she was relieved to be quite flat-chested [like me! WHOO]

Liz, grabbing onto Crona, once again. Takes her to where Kid was. "Hey, what do you think? Stunning huh?" Holding Crona up by her arms [yes' she's that thin . . .]

Kid speechless for a moment, he look's away. "I don't see why you need my opinion…It-It look's just fine!" He squeaks out. Hiding his blush. "But…We're leaving in the morning, so be prepared."

Crona & Liz nod.

Buck, Shiro & Claude walk into the room. Claude whispers something to Kid. While Buck stares at Crona & Shiro looks away from them. [d'aww.]

Kid scoffs. "Yeah, sure, just hurry up with it will you?" He says shooing off the triplets. Especially watching Claude, just in case. From what he heard was, Crona kicked him right where it hurts the most. At the thought, he smiles.

**~ It's 5:35 over here now. . .Lolol, I've been up since. . .idonteverknow. All I know is I'm about to legit die…**

**~ Yep, it's short, only because I haven't slept in about' a day . _ . Next chapter, it will be longer & plump with awesomeness :'D {{is hopeful}}**


	7. Chapter 7

**PHHHTT ~ Never mind…My cousin got another helper, that she says is 'more patient' . _ . YEAH NO, I'M A PATIENT PERSON AS WELL {{crosses arms}}**

**Anyways…I'm sorry if this chapter seems to be EVERYWHERE! XD**

Crona, carrying her bag down the steps; she pauses seeing everybody else talk among them-selves. "I hope this goes well…" Finally putting her bag in the back of the car, she then notices…This was much more than a regular car…it was a damn limo.

Kid walking behind Crona, he puts his hands on her shoulders. "I hope you're not afraid of boats." He whispers in her ear, trying to spook her. "Where we're going is just a little isolated island on a lake, fun right?"

Crona nods. "I'm fine with water…up in the air…that's a problem for me." Shivering a little, she walks back into the manor, seeing the whole gang just talking away, expect Patty. Thinking, she remembers that she was also on a trip, but with her other friends.

Black Star yells. "SO ARE WE GOING TO GET MOVING OR NOT?" Hopping on the nearest table, she yells how he can't wait to see all the girls in swim-suits & how he'll be so cool & so on…

Maka scoffs. "Can we just go, before he starts to go on about more nonsense?" A blank expression on her face. Walking over to Crona she takes her hand. "Why don't you sit with me in the car, it will be allot of fun!" Trying to cheer the poor shaking Crona.

Kid loading everyone into the limo, he also steps in & tells the driver to head over to 'Bernard Lake'. After 20 minutes of being in a space with Black Star, everyone was relieved to get out of the limo.

Tsubaki & Maka look out at the lake, it was huge & there were multiple boats out. Maka, turning to Kid asks "So, who's driving the boat?"

Liz raises her hand. "That my flat-chested friend will be me!"

Crona watches as Maka tries to beat on Liz. _"These people tend to get noisy allot" _Making an uncomfortable face, she see's Soul walking to her.

Soul smiles. "You'll be fine with us…Black Star will calm down eventually, trust me." Patting her back, trying to calm her down.

Crona look's at Soul with a smile on her face. "I know…It's not that, but Thanks." She whispered, then walking to Maka & Tsubaki. They both seemed to be zoned out while looking at the lake, glancing around, she saw Kid & Liz talking, Soul & Black Star laughing at…something [probably perverted…]

With Kid getting the keys for their boat, everyone waits by the dock. All the girls were now in their swim-suits. Crona covers herself with her shirt, trying to ignore the others while they complain about taking her shirt off. "I…I just don't want too." She mutters.

Black Star laughs. "YOU CAN LOOK THAT BAD, YOU ARE A PRETTY HOT CHICK AFTER ALL!" He yells for everyone around them to hear. He then gets knocked into the water by a Maka Chop.

Maka smiles, throwing her book to Soul. "Come on Crona, You probably look really pretty." Nudging her on the shoulder, winking. She secretly pulls off Crona's shirt [It was kind of like…a buttoned shirt, un-buttoned.]

Crona squeals, when Maka pulls off her shirt, showing off her swim-suit. She closes her eyes when she sees everyone start to stare.

Soul blushes a deep red. Black Star's nose starts to bleed "Wow Crona, Looking nice!" He says, giving a thumbs-up.

Tsubaki & Maka smile. "See, You look great Crona, why don't we give Kid a little peek of you." Pushing her to Kid.

Crona squeaks softly, when Maka puts her beside Kid. She watches him trying to refrain from looking. She squeaks again, feeling Maka pushing her more onto Kid's shoulder. "I-I'm sorry. Maka please stop…" [I love Crona's voice in English Dub, go Maxey Whitehead].

Sighing he touches shoulder's with Crona. "No, it's okay; it's not your fault." Staring at Maka. Walking onto the boat, he hand's Liz the keys. With everyone on board now, they begin to 'boat' to their destination.

Soul & Black Star wave at everyone they see, just being silly…but also way to loud in Crona's perspective.

Crona looks out onto the lake. It was beautiful & the air was nice & warm. "I like it out here." She commented. Her pink hair moving with the wind.

Kid looks up to see Crona. "It really shows how beautiful nature is, this is one of my favorite places to go, just for a break from school & life" He stands up & walks next to Crona, looking out with her.

Maka watches the two & nudges Tsubaki. "Looks like I won't have to do much after all"

**OMG ~ Wow…I'm-I'm so sorry for the delay…I'm a busy bee ; n ;**

**Not really much of a long chapter . _ . {{fails}} I'll make it longer next time : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ermm, I can't believe I almost forgot this story . . . Hmm ~ I'll try to catch up ^ ^.**

**Arriving at the little island on the lake, everyone jumps out once again trying to get away from Black Star who was raving on about how he was going to boss everyone at volley-ball. **

Kid looks out at the lake from the sand. "Hmm, quite symmetrical indeed." He whispers to him-self.

Soul & Black Star fight over a volley-ball in the distance.

Crona sighs, it wasn't really peaceful anymore. She glances around, seeing a big house probably where they were going to stay & a dock with another boat in it. _Kid's family must have some money to afford stuff like this… _She thinks.

Maka see's Crona near the water by her-self. "Okay Tsubaki, let's move it."

Both Tsubaki & Maka pop up behind Crona, making her jump.

Crona squeaks in surprise. "Umm, Hi Maka, Tsubaki." She whispers moving forward a bit.

Maka whispers to Crona. "You know, you should join us in a campfire when it gets dark, and bring Kid." She had a devilish plan in store for them.

Crona gives a puzzled look. "Umm, sure." She walks to Kid slowly. "Hi…Kid."

Kid stops looking at the lake & turns his attention to the shy Crona. "Oh, hello Crona." He was still…pretty much clueless.

Crona messes with her hair for a moment before asking. "So…I was wondering if you can come with me to a campfire the others are going to have, you know…as friends!" She says, making it clear.

Kid smiles softly. "Sure, sounds fun." He tugs at his shirt & slips it off, showing his beautiful body [X'D]

Crona blushes red. "O-Okay, see you then!" She backs up and hides behind Maka.

Maka also begins to stare. "Um, why don't we go inside & see what we're going to wear."

Both Crona & Tsubaki nod in agreement.

The girls all go inside the house, while Black Star & Soul still fight over the volley ball & Kid begins to try to break Black Star & Soul off this 'fight'.

Maka walks into a bedroom, only to see Liz already there picking out clothes. "Hey Liz, we brought Crona." She winks at Liz.

Crona sighs. _They planned this…_ She whispers.

Liz claps her hands together. "Perfect! Now Crona, we are all determined to get you & Kid together!" She hands Maka a few dressed.

Tsubaki giggles joining Liz with picking out stuff.

Crona backs out of the room. "What what? I-I just want Kid as-"

Maka cut's her off & grabs her shoulders. "Come 'on, we have stuff to try on!" She runs to the bathroom & shoves Crona in, handing her several dresses. "You're defiantly going to impress Kid."

Crona looks at the dresses, only really liking one. "Fine...But whatever you guy's say, I just want to be friends with him."

After a few minutes of trying on the dresses, Crona steps out of the bathroom wearing the only dress she liked. It was a bright yellow dress that was sleeveless; it was quite pretty on Crona. "Are you happy?" She asks softly.

Maka & the others nod. Liz looks at the clock on the wall. "It's about time; I'll go get the fire ready." She runs outside squealing happily.

Crona sighs. "I don't really li-"

Once again Maka cut's her off. "Come on let's go!" She take's Crona's hand & winks. "You'll really woo him"

Maka, Crona & Tsubaki walk out of the house, all 3 of them pretty dressed up. They look at the boy's sitting near the fire, starts were out & it was the perfect scene.

Maka sits in the middle of Black Star & Soul, Tsubaki sits on the other side of Black Star, Crona sits on the end next to Kid & Liz sits on the other end, next to Soul. It was quite for a moment, until Black Star starts a conversation about Food with Soul.

Kid sighs, a bit annoyed. He stands up and looks down at Crona, she was all dressed up & he had a feeling she didn't like it. He takes Crona's hand & without speaking leads her back into the house. "You'll look better with a smile than with a frown, go change & we can take a walk."

Crona smiles little. "Yes, I mean ~ I'll go get some normal clothes on" She says wondering back into the bathroom with a pair of jeans and a shirt. After a few moments, she comes out, looking casual, but still cute.

Kid nods and looks her over. "Much better ~ it's cool out, so I suggest a sweater or something." He points to the closet.

Crona walks over and picks out a Light Blue Sweat Shirt, putting it on, Kid couldn't help but to blush ~ She looked so innocent with the sleeves being too long & just her face.

Kid looks away. "Alright…Let's go." He opens the door for her & they begin on there way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please read 'profile' There's something on there that will explain my next absence.**

**Trust me…I'd rather write stories = 3 =.**

Walking out of the house, both Kid & Crona look at their friends.

Everyone at the camp-fire looks at the two.

Maka waves while smiling. "You two have fun!"

Kid rolls his eyes, and slowly take's Crona's hand again. "We'll just take a walk, alright?"

Crona blushes lightly. "A-Alright…" She heard from Maka that it was going to rain today. Looking up at the sky, she begins to smile. _"Wait…D-Did they plan all this?"_ She question's her-self with an un-easy facial expression showing.

Kid stops for a moment, still holding Crona's hand. "Tell me…D-Do you have feelings for anyone here?" He asks her, the grip on her hand starting to tighten slowly.

Crona pops out of though. "Wait, What?" She gets confused, feeling his hand starting to tense up. "Umm, well ~ I do have a small feeling for...someone." She whispers

Kid's hand loosens. "I was just curious, is all." He lets her hand go and turns to her. "Sorry if I scared you for a moment there…I tend to have that effect on people when I get serious."

Crona shakes her head. "N-No, I was just-" She gets a shiver up her back, hearing the serious tone in his voice…It was quite appealing. "Umm, I mean, I-I I'm." Her word's get mixed together, starting to just say random things.

Kid starts to laugh for the first time, in a long time. "You're cute Crona." He makes his move & gives her a kiss on the lips.

Crona get's goose-bumps once Kid kisses her.

Kid stops the kiss, his cheeks starting to blush a light pink. "Sorry, you just…needed to shut-up."

Crona smiles, also blushing pink. "Well, I don't mind if you tell me that way." She hugs him. "You were hoping I didn't like Soul or Black Star, isn't that right?" She asks, not planning to let go of him, until he answer's truthfully.

Kid looks away from her. "I was just curious, honestly." He looks back at her, seeing a face on her that kind of made him blush more. "F-Fine! Jeez, I just wanted to make sure you didn't pick the wrong guy."

Crona smiles, and hugs him harder. "We haven't known each other that long, but I'm pretty sure I picked the right one, no need to worry." She let's go of him & smiles.

**It suddenly starts to sprinkle, then starts to down-pour.**

Kid looks up at the sky & laughs. "Well, that was un-expected." He take's Crona's hand again & starts to run for shelter.

Crona thinks for a moment, and then asks. "Why can't we go back to the house?"

Kid looks back at her. "I don't really feel like being questioned by those buffoons right now." He stops when he sees a small gazebo, stepping into the small shelter; he takes off his jacket & sits down.

Crona laughs when he calls their friend's buffoons. "Well, I would kind of expect Maka & Liz to overflow us with questions, but I understand." She sits down next to Kid, wondering about something while listening to the rain hitting the gazebo's roof. "So, are we still 'just friends' or…what?" She asks, looking at him for an answer.

Kid look's down un-easily. "Hmm…I'm not really sure."

**Let's just say, they were both pretty much clueless.**

With both of them sitting there, it was awkward with just the sound of rain around them.

Kid sighs and look's at Crona, who had her legs up to her chest. "I guess, I would like you to be my Girlfriend." He whispers.

Crona looks at him with an exited look on her face. "Really, y-you mean it?"

Kid scoffs. "Why do you seem so surprised?"

Crona's smile fades. "So…I shouldn't be surprised…?"

Kid sits up straight. "Wait, tha-that's not what I meant." He face-palms him-self. "No, I want you to be exited & surprised." Thinking for a moment, he asks again. "Crona, will you be my Girlfriend?"

Crona giggles, and playful hits him. "Of course." She leans in and kisses his cheek, she's never really been this open to someone before, she didn't feel nervous or anything.

Kid glances around, seeing it still pouring down. "It kind of looks like we'll be here for awhile…" He leans back & sighs.

Crona sits in front of him & gets in his face. "You know, we should kiss in front of the others when we return back, it would really surprise them." She whispers, a sly tone in her voice. "I think it would be funny."

Kid smiles at his new Girlfriend. "Sure, whatever you'd like." He gets in her face as well. "But really, I wouldn't mind kissing you anywhere." He gives her another short kiss on the lips.

**I would love to write more, but I'm legit about it die XD**

**I LOVED writing this part of the story ~ But I drank a full can of Monster to get me through this damn chapter…; A ; Night.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, it's been awhile, hasn't it? Well, I'm back (: I swear, I think I have a tan now . . . {was in Texas}**

**Thanks to all those people who were patient with me~ it's been hard not to write this story ; A ;**

**& I've been thinking, I might end this story . . . with a sad ending ;D {Has a devilish idea}**

Maka & Tsubaki look out the screen door to look out into the yard. Both wondering, where Crona & Kid ran off to.

Crona, holding hands with her new boyfriend, blushes a deep red. "We will go back to the house when it stop's raining, right?" She question's Kid.

Kid glances at the blushing Crona. "Yeah, They're probably worried . . . But then, I could be wrong." He says with a blank expression on his face.

Giggling softly, Crona leans on Kid's shoulder. "What do you think the other's will say, when we tell them?"

Kid sighs a bit dramatically. "I suppose Maka & Tsubaki will be happy. But, with Black Star & Soul. I'm not sure . . . probably they won't care." He mutters under his breath.

**After a moment of silence . . . The rain starts to die down.**

Kid listens for a minute, starting to hear the rain turning into a drizzle. He helps Crona up, but still holds onto her hand. "You ready to go back?"

Crona nods. Truth was . . . She was afraid that when they go back, all of the others would keep them apart. "W-Wait, Umm, Can we possibly walk around f-for a bit longer?" She asks, smiling.

Kid hears the shaking in her voice. "Sure, that's fine with me." They exit the gazebo. Walking back on the path. "So, Crona, tell me this…are you uncomfortable around our friend's sometimes?"

Crona shrugs & look's away. "S-Sometimes…But that's not the case…It's just, when we tell them that we're now dating, don't you think they'll keep us apart?" She whispers, still a little shakiness in her soft voice.

Kid let's go of her hand, and begins to hug her. "Nah, we'll be fine, but I don't mind if you'd still like to walks some." He whispers, looking into her eyes.

Crona giggles, starting to blush again. Looking back into his eye's she never knew that his golden eyes could be so beautiful. "Well, we might as well go back to the others…But I'm not letting go of your hand." She say's grabbing onto left hand swiftly.

Kid begins to blush as well. "O-Okay, well let's go before it starts raining again." He holds back onto Crona's hand, while going back up to the house.

Maka still looking out of the screen door, she smiles, seeing Crona & Kid holding hand. "Tsubaki, come look!" She squeals, starting to sound like a fan girl… {Has fear of them sometimes}

Both Kid & Crona stop when they see Maka & Tsubaki at the screen door. They look at each other and smile.

Kid opens the door for Crona. "Well, we're back." He steps in behind Crona, closing the door & hanging up his coat.

Crona look's at Maka with a confused face. "W-What is it?" She asks.

Maka look's to Crona, then Kid, then over again. "So, it's just a hunch…But, are you two dating?" She asking putting air quotation's around dating.

Kid nods at Maka's question. He pulls back Crona by the hand, once again holding her hand. "But, can we save the questions for later?" He asks softly.

Maka giggles. "OH, sure, go on you two love-birds."

Kid sighs, and takes Crona into the back room. He closes the door and then looks at Crona. "Well…Maybe you were right; they're going to have a lot of questions…" He says, sitting on the floor, looking at his hands.

Crona sits next to him, wondering that he was thinking. "You okay Kid? You seem heavy minded…"

Kid looks at Crona with a smile. "I was…just thinking about my father, is all." Trying not to tell her all the details. He knew his father wouldn't approve of his relationship with Crona. She was part witch & He was a Shinigami.

Crona nudges him with her elbow. "Hey, you can tell me anything, I am your girlfriend you know." She winks at him.

Not looking at her, he smiles, now knowing he had something to love now. He kisses her fore-head & then pokes her nose. "I love you Crona." He says before hugging her.

Crona blushes when he hugs her, her eyes wide & her heart racing.

Maka & Tsubaki stand near the door, trying to hear what's going on, pretty much acting like Black Star & Soul now. . .

**After a half an hour.**

Both Crona & Kid step out of the room, only to see Maka, Tsubaki, Soul & Black Star sitting in the living room.

Crona blinks amazed to see them sitting all together & let having complete silence.

Kid take's Crona over to the others, letting her sit & him standing behind the chair.

Maka look's around awkwardly, same goes for the others. Tsubaki decides to break the silence with a question. "So, I know we all go for this, but I'm glad you two are happy together." She smiles.

The other's nod their heads in agreement.

Kid scowls. "So…You have nothing else to say, but a half hour ago you guys were begging to ask questions…." He was puzzled.

Crona pulls at her Sweat Shirt's sleeves. "It's okay…We're all getting use to this." She looks up, but see's that Kid isn't there. She then hears him exit the house.

Black Star mutters. "Jeez, what's his problem?"

Crona frowns. "I-I think he's under some stress." She sighs and then looks at Maka. "He'll be okay…"

Once again all of them nod.

**BLARGG. Brain-Dead now, But It was a nice chapter, in my thought…Thanks to Eivexst for talking to me/giving me an idea :3 & THANK YOU STRAWBERRYS ;D**

**I'm really not aiming for watches on my story or any of that, I just enjoy writing ; u ;.**


	11. Chapter 11

**D'aww, Why no sad ending? :'3.**

**Wow~ I'm so depressed; I start school again on the 27****th****…So you know what that means! YEAH, No updating stories very often o3o. {But I'll try my best}**

**Love You All {says in my British accent} ;D**

Crona after a few minutes she follows after Kid. Opening to screen door, she looks around the corner, only to see him sitting in a chair. Closing the door behind her, she walks closer to him. "Are you okay?"

Kid lashes out. "OF COURSE NOT!" Standing up now, He looks at her, with a harsh look in his eyes. After a moment of awkward silence, he turns away from Crona and put's his hands in his pant pockets.

Crona looks at the floor, her hair covering her eye's that were now forming small tears. "I-I thought…The first time I saw you, I think I just suddenly fell in love…ignoring the consequences." She brushes her tears away with her sweat-shirt's sleeves. "But now, I'm starting to understand now…Y-You're a Shinigami &…I'm a half witch."

Kid turns back to her, starting to hear her voice starting to shake again. "We can work it out, I know we can…Just ignore the others, my father…I don't care what he says Crona." He whispers to her, releasing his anger into his voice. "I-I don't care if I have to run away from Death City…Crona, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me…I-I know that I really haven't known you that long b-but, your personality…It shows the better side of me."

{Shit…I'm all emotional now…listening to piano music & doing this story…XD}

Crona looks up at the emotional Kid. "I-I'm afraid…I do have feelings for you, but then…I don't want you to get hurt, just because of me..." She says flatly. It was an ironic scene…both of them quite emotional & it starting to rain again. {^.^}

Kid gives a small smile. "Don't worry about me Crona…Everything will be fine." He whispers.

Crona sighs. "I don't think you get how much trouble we could get in…I never thought about it until now & I'm starting to think…that it would be best if we should call off the relationship before anything bad happens."

Kid frowns. "I promise Crona, nothing will happen to us or this relationship…Haven't you been listening? S-Stop acting like this!" He argues.

Crona walks out into the rain. "I-I'm sorry Kid…" Her Blue eye's look at the ground, as her hair once again hides her face. Her clothes getting wet, she stands there motionless.

Kid watches her closely. Hearing her words, his hands turn into fists. Waiting for a moment, he breathes in and out, returning his hands to normal. He looks at Crona then walks out into the rain with her. His own hair starting to get wet. "I love you Crona…I'm sorry if I made you sad, but…I need you, in my life. Please…"

Crona lifts her head up & looks behind her shoulder. She smiles then turns to smack him in the face. "Aren't we stupid, out here in the rain?" She whispers, wrapping her arms around him.

Kid a bit surprised at the least when Crona smacked him, he chuckled. "I deserved that." He whispers. Feeling her hugging him, he hugs her back. "Yeah~ we should get out of this rain before we catch a cold."

{Whoa..I went to sad music to energetic music...*looks at YT playlist* Hmm…It has all the answers to my emotions.}

With both of them inside again, they both huddle under a blanket with a new fresh pair of clothes on.

Maka & The other's give them space, so they leave the room & begin to cook some Dinner.

Crona shivers under the blanket. "I-I never knew rain could make me this cold." She says, her teeth now starting to chatter.

Kid chuckles at her comment. "Don't worry; you'll heat up in a moment or two."

Both of them look at the wall in front of them, feeling quite awkward with all that just happened & with them in a room, alone & under a blanket.

Kid grabs Crona's hand under the blanket, keeping a tight hold. "I meant every word out there...You know well every good word." He says looking at Crona who was still shivering.

Crona blushes lighting. "I'm glad…I meant every good word out there as well." She giggled.

Maka calls from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready! Don't make me come in there you two!" She says in a cheerful voice.

Crona blushes & un-covers her-self from the blanket, still feeling a bit chilly, she takes the blanket from Kid and wraps it around her. "I wonder what smells so good." She says softly.

Kid smiles & pats her head. "I hope it's something Italian."

Crona, followed by Kid walk into the Kitchen, seeing the Kitchen table stocked with many varieties of foods. Crona's face brightens up when she see's Grapes. "It all looks really good." She says to Maka, sitting in a seat next to Soul.

Kid sits in the other seat next to Crona, his eyes on the main dish, Lasagna. "I simply love Lasagna." He says in a soothing voice.

Once everyone takes a seat. They begin to pig out :3.

Black Star take's a plate-full of everything, same with Soul. As everyone else picks out what they like.

Crona get's a small plate-full of mostly Grapes {what can I say? Personally ILOVEM' ;D} Not getting much from the whole table full of food.

Black Star frowns at Crona. "Why do you eat so little Crona? You really need to build up some weight."

Maka look's at Crona. Black Star was kind of right, she was so skinny & small. "He's right Crona, you should really eat more."

Crona pops a Grape in her mouth. "Well…I just don't need to eat that much…It's not really like me to…eat & eat." She whispers, leaning back more into her chair.

Kid looks at everyone then at Crona.

The others then normally return back to their meals.

**This was a tough one…What's wrong with me, doing this whole chapter at 4:00 in the morning PHHT~ How am I kidding..I couldn't care less X3.**

**BARGG~ Well, peace out. {black out on bed}**


End file.
